


i need you here

by daisyrachel



Series: femslash february 2018 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gossip Girl AU, kendra is serena, sara is blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Kendra was unamused, putting her book aside to stand “You here for another cat fight?” she asked, as Sara pulled an envelope out from her clutch. "What’s that?”Sara smiled. "A letter.” Kendra gave her pause to explain. "I wrote it to you when you were away at boarding school. I never sent it.”





	i need you here

**Author's Note:**

> [2/22/18](https://peturparker.tumblr.com/post/171187880642/femslash-february-22218-lovebirds-i-need)

Sara strolled up to Kendra, placing herself next to her on their bench under the bridge. Kendra glared, and Sara feigned innocence, as if she hadn’t checked gossip girl’s map. “Whenever something’s bothering you, I can always find you here.”

Kendra was unamused, putting her book aside to stand “You here for another cat fight?” she asked, as Sara pulled an envelope out from her clutch. "What’s that?”

Sara smiled. "A letter.” Kendra gave her pause to explain. "I wrote it to you when you were away at boarding school. I never sent it.”

Kendra stood in front of Sara, stoic. Sara took a deep breath and began to read "Dear Kendra,” she said "My world is falling apart, And you’re the only one who would understand. My mother left my father for a university job. A public university job.”

Sara looked up at Kendra, who’s eyes were softening, and continued. “I feel like screaming, because I don’t have anyone to talk to. You’re gone. My mom’s gone. Rip is acting weird,” she said, rolling her eyes a little at the mention of their mutual friend. “Where are you?,” she asked. "Why don’t you call?Why did you leave without saying good bye? You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

She could see a tear rolling down Kendra’s cheek, and Sara had to push forward to get the last few words out before her own eyes threatened to spill over. “I miss you so much. Love, Sara.”

"Why didn’t you send it?” asked Kendra, voice hoarse. "I would've—“

"You would’ve what?” responded Sara, a little angrily. "You knew, Kendra, And you didn’t even call.”

“I didn’t know,” said Kendra, her voice breaking, "what to say to you. Or even how to be your friend after what we did.” The image was still fresh in her mind, Sara’s hands on the zipper of her dress, the seat at the bar, their mouths colliding, the bottle of champagne she broke when she realized she didn’t know what she was doing. "I’m so sorry.”

“Your brother told me what happened,” said Sara, "I guess your family’s been going through a hard time, too.”

“Where do we go from here, Sara?” asked Kendra, in a moment of complete candor. “God, what I did, walking out on you like that, being dead silent for months… it’s unforgivable.”

Sara sniffled before responding. “All I ever wanted,” she said slowly, “was you. Can we do that? Please?” she begged, her voice raw with emotion.

Kendra surged forward to kiss her, tilting the smaller girl’s head upward to meet hers. Breaking off the kiss slowly, she nodded, seeing the look of joy on Sara’s face. “Yeah,” she said, face still wet with tears, “we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@peturparker](%E2%80%9Cwww.peturparker.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
